jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Castle Walls Cover
thumb|300px JackWorthyToppMartian (JWTM)'s inspiring heart-touched and outgoing single, Castle Walls Cover, still features Christina Aguilera (besides T.I. with her). This is one of JWTM's first 2013 singles. This might go on the EP, Hard Drive. This single is signed to Eligible Class Records. This will in the special JoeySideFire videos: "Castle Walls Cover (Preview)" and also "JWTM - Castle Walls Cover (feat. Christina Aguilera) (Audio)". This song will shown in Vital Swarm. JWTM "Castle Walls Cover" (feat. Christina Aguilera) Lyrics Hook (JWTM & Christina Aguilera) Everyone thinks that i have it all But its so empty livin' behind these castle walls (castle walls) These castle walls (these castle walls) If I should tumble, if I should fall Will anyone here me screaming behind these castle walls There's no one here at all, behind these castle walls Verse 1 (JWTM) Honestly, left here all alone This worlds empty but what about this song? This song's dedication infectionated with greatness Then used own skills to the studio in the basement Shoutout to my uncle, E-Man and respect To the truth I now inhale will be based on future tech Im only 15 taking care of myself and im acting like a grown-up I lost myself in a deceit of careless dreams The one were I lost SideFire, the king My life to me just missed the puzzle piece Where are the missing features? I guess could it could be far around Leaning Tower of Pisa Life don't mean anything if u can't describe it Or even if ur in a world where you just stand there and u cant do anything Not even help the guards protect the stitch Or even be the superhero you could never resist I'll even save the world even when I come to grip this life Hook (JWTM & Christina Aguilera) Everyone thinks that i have it all But its so empty livin' behind these castle walls (castle walls) These castle walls (these castle walls) If I should tumble, if I should fall Will anyone here me screaming behind these castle walls There's no one here at all, behind these castle walls Verse 2 (JWTM) Have ever wanted a awesome picture to paint? But the reminder of someone left just made you faint? Sworn to keep life on a balance like Yin-Yang Power in my hands, protect the city from the Big Bang... Hook (JWTM & Christina Aguilera) Everyone thinks that i have it all But its so empty livin' behind these castle walls (castle walls) These castle walls (these castle walls) If I should tumble, if I should fall Will anyone here me screaming behind these castle walls There's no one here at all, behind these castle walls Bridge (JWTM) Nobody knows im all alone In this castle made of stone They say that money is freedom But I feel trapped inside it all When I sit so high upon the throne Through this world of the unknown On top of the world is marvelous And there's no place to fall Hook (JWTM & Christina Aguilera) Everyone thinks that i have it all But its so empty livin' behind these castle walls (castle walls) These castle walls (these castle walls) If I should tumble, if I should fall Will anyone here me screaming behind these castle walls There's no one here at all, behind these castle walls Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs